User talk:DeputyDee
SVU Grief It's easier for us to communicate on email. How come You Refuse to Email me? Please answer my questions tonight or on Thursday, or else I might not be able to sleep. Your vague answers are probably driving me insane. I have a test this Tuesday on Psychology. Please just answer my portions on email. 1. Please Write Your Answer For This Portion: After Alex read Vanessa's diary, did Alex still need a confession from Perry, did Perry still need to go to courtroom, or was Perry going to Prison automatically? 2. Please Write Your Answer For This Portion: After Melinda found trauma on Vanessa's body, did Stabler & Benson specifically tell Perry & his Lawyer that Vanessa's body showed Trauma? 3. Please Write Your Answer For This Portion: After Perry admits that he slept with Vanessa in Alley, how come they can't arrest Perry automatically? For heaven sake, Melinda found signs of Trauma. 4. Please Write Your Answer For This Portion: Why in the world did Donovan refuse to tell Detectives in Park about what happened between him & Vanessa in Alley? Why didn't stupid Donovan just say that his band-aid was Result of Shaving? Wasn't Donovan stupid in your Opinion? 5. Please Write Your Answer For This Portion: If Ray didn't kill Perry, then is Alex saying to Jury that Judge would've sentenced Perry to Life without Parole & Why not Death Penalty? If death penalty's Unacceptable, then is it because Perry's not Legally responsible for Vanessa's death? 6. Please Write Your Answer For This Portion: Why did Alex tell Detectives that Perry will say that it was Rough but Consensual sex? Did Alex say Possible rough but consensual because Vanessa was unstable? When Perry spoke to Stabler for 1st time in the Episode, was Perry saying Rough but Consensual? Is rough but consensual possible sometimes? 7. Please Write Your Answer For This Portion: In courtroom, when Stabler testified, why did Alex suddenly rule Vanessa's diary, rape crisis counselor, & psychiatrist Inadmissible? You said yourself that Alex was ok with it before. 8. Please Write Your Answer For This Portion: If Alex believes that Perry's guilty, then why did Alex say innocent until proven guilty? What's going on here? Did Alex have no choice to pretend that she believes It's possible Perry's innocent? 9. Please Write Your Answer For This Portion: Since Alex can't give Plea Bargain to Ray, is it because Alex might've said, "Although Perry's guilty of Rape, Ray shouldn't have killed Perry because Vanessa(rape victim) killed herself. Although a Rapist's guilty, we can't kill Rapist only when Rape Victim commits suicide." 10. Please Write Your Answer For This Portion: After Ray grabbed Perry at Police Station, is that the Only Time when Stabler gave Unsubstantiated Info to Ray? Is Alex mad at Stabler for giving Unsubstantiated Info or is Alex just mad at Stabler for not kicking Ray out of Police Station? When Ray asked Stabler if he thinks Perry raped Vanessa, why didn't Stabler kick Ray out? 11. Please Write Your Answer For This Portion: When Staber on witness stand said that he gave Unsubstantiated Info to Ray, did Alex probably say, "Ray do you understand that since Stabler gave you Unsubstantiated Info, it's possible that Perry's innocent?" That's why we needed confession from Perry only if it's true that Perry's guilty but you killed him. 12. Please Write Your Answer For This Portion: When Ray forced Perry to Ground, Perry said that he'll tell Truth to Cops, my Presumption's that Perry's guilty, but Perry didn't specifically tell Ray what the Truth was. Ray killed Perry. Since Alex couldn't give Plea Bargain to Ray, is it only because Ray should've Specifically asked Perry if he actually raped Vanessa? 13. Please Write Your Answer For This Portion: Ray says that Stabler said that Perry raped Vanessa, Stabler testifies, but why did Alex still ask Jury to convict Ray? Is it because Stabler gave Unsubstantiated Info to Ray? Is it because they didn't have Chance to get Confession from Perry? 14. Please Write Your Answer For This Portion: Since Ray didn't get Plea Bargain, is it only because Stabler gave Unsubstantiated Info that caused Ray to Believe that Perry raped Vanessa? 15. Please write your Answer for this Portion: I agree Vanessa spoke to Rape Crisis Counselor, Psychiatrist, & Diary. Did diary specifically say Perry? When Vanessa spoke to Rape Crisis Counselor & Psychiatrist, Vanessa was stable but isn't it possible that Vanessa was lying? Did diary say whether Vanessa stopped writing before she went Unstable? Vanessa said that Perry encouraged her to stop medication, but isn't that Possibly a Lie? Isn't that just Hearsay Rule Evidence, so how's Perry's guilt proven Legally? I still feel that Perry raped Vanessa. 16. Please write your Answer for this Portion: Alex's closing argument involves "Now, some of you may think that he deserved to die. But you have to ask yourselves if he would execute a man whose guilt had not been proven." What's going on here? Is Alex telling Jury that Perry might've been innocent? Is Alex saying that Ray didn't ask Perry specifically if he actually raped Vanessa? 17. Please write your Answer for this Portion: Is Stabler mad at Ray for killing Perry? Was Alex asking Stabler if Ray should go to jail? Was Alex asking if Stabler forgives or condones Ray?(Chrisgreen (talk) 02:04, February 3, 2014 (UTC)).